The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to a sliding thrust reverser for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines may include a thrust reverser in which a translatable sleeve forms a rearward, outer wall portion of a bypass duct. The thrust reverser is for reversing thrust upon landing of an aircraft to enhance its stopping capability. For normal air flow through the bypass duct, the translatable sleeve resides in a closed position. For thrust reverse air flow, the translatable sleeve is translated rearward to form an outlet defined by a fixed cascade array which forms a series of fixed, curved deflector blades.
A number of blocking doors are pivotally mounted on the translatable sleeve and coupled by linkages to the core cowl of the engine. When the translatable sleeve moves rearward upon deployment, the linkages pivot the blocking doors radially inwardly to block the bypass duct and redirect the air flow from the bypass duct through the cascade array in an outwardly and forwardly direction.
Thrust reverser doors must be opened periodically for maintenance action. A traditional thrust reverser door is hinged at the top and rotates normal to the engine center line. Frequently on large diameter engines, the door open angle is limited due to interference with the wing. In order to ensure access to core accessories and the propulsion system, the center of gravity is located forward of the wing to enable a greater door open angle.